1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a belt that may be worn by a person to help secure a colostomy bag to that person.
2. Background Information
A colostomy is a surgical procedure that involves connecting a part of the colon onto the anterior abdominal wall. There are many reasons for this procedure: a section of the colon has had to be removed, for example due to colon cancer, diverticulitis, injury, etc., so that it is no longer possible for feces to pass out via the anus; or a portion of the colon has been operated upon and needs to be rested until it is healed. In the latter case, the colostomy is often temporary and may be reversed later, leaving the patient with a small scar where the stoma was.
A colostomy leaves the patient with an opening on the abdomen called a stoma. This opening is formed from the end of the large intestine drawn out through the incision and sutured to the skin. After a colostomy, feces leave the patient's body through the stoma. People with colostomies use an external pouch (bag) to collect intestinal waste (feces) that comes from the stoma. It is difficult to secure the bag to the stoma and waste sometimes spills out of the stoma and bag. It is desirable to overcome these and other problems.